


Hashiridase

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bees, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Summer Vacation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il lui caressant une joue, lentement, toujours attentif à ne faire pas rien que le pût déranger, et il fut à ce moment-là qu’il s’en rendit compte.Sur l’épaule de Chinen, cheminait une abeille.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Hashiridase

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Hashiridase**

**(Commence à courir)**

Quand Yuya rejoignit son copain dans le jardin, il lui trouva assis sur une chaise longue, avec les yeux fermés et pointés vers le haut, occupé à bronzer.

En riant, il s’approcha à lui, jusqu’à il l’entendit ronfler légèrement.

Il s’avait endormi.

Le plus vieux saisit une chaise, en se mettant à ses côtés et en essayant de faire pas de bruit pour ne le réveiller pas, et il resta arrête quelques minutes pour le regarder.

Ils étaient arrivés à Osaka la nuit avant, et ils allaient rester jusqu’à le lendemain.

Il faillait un peu de repos, une pause par les rythmes stressants du travail et de Tokyo, et il était heureux que Yuri réussît à se détendre, au moins un peu.

Normalement, il n’était pas le genre à s’endormir d’un coup.

Il lui caressant une joue, lentement, toujours attentif à ne faire pas rien que le pût déranger, et il fut à ce moment-là qu’il s’en rendit compte.

Sur l’épaule de Chinen, cheminait une abeille.

Une assez grande, aussi. Elle déambulait sur la t-shirt légère du garçon, en s’approchant trop à la peau nue.

Yuya tiqua.

Les abeilles ne lui faisaient pas peur, mais il n’aurait pas dit qu’il les aimait bien.

Il poussa légèrement sur le bras du plus jeune, prêt à le réveiller pour renvoyer l’abeille sans lui donner un infarctus.

« Yuuyan... » marmonna Yuri, en levant une main sur le visage pour se froisser les yeux. « Je dormais très bien... qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » il murmura, en se tournant vers lui.

Takaki indiqua son épaule, sans dire rien.

Ensuite, tout arriva trop vite.

Chinen se tourna vers la direction indiquée. Après un moment, il se concentra sur l’abeille, et il resta à la regarder pendant quelques seconds.

Yuya le vit blanchir à vue d’œil.

Et ensuite il sauta sur la chaise, en se relevant et en commençant à crier et à courir dans tout le jardin, en se donnant coups contre le bras.

Yuya voulait vraiment faire quelque chose, mais dès qu’il vit cette scène devant lui, tout ce qu’il put faire fut éclater à rire, en tombant à genoux sur l’herbe et en se tenant le ventre.

Quand le plus jeune se convainquit que la catastrophe avait été évitée, et que l’abeille avait volé assez loin de lui, il retourna de son copain, avec d’un air irrité.

« Ce n’est pas drôle, Takaki. » il siffla, en utilisant exprès le nom de famille.

Yuya se mordit une lèvre, en se relevant, sans pouvoir arrêter de rire.

« Allez... si, c’est ça ! » il lui dit, en le mettant une main sur l’épaule. « Le grand et arrogant Chinen Yuri contre une pauvre et petite abeille innocente... un duel hilarant, crois-moi ! » il le moqua, en voyant comme le visage du plus jeune fût devenu dangereusement rouge.

Il continua imperturbable à rire, sans se préoccuper pour les conséquences.

Et même pas il se préoccupa de la gifle que lui donna Chinen, ou du fait qu’il ne parla pas avec lui tout le jour suivant.

Tôt ou tard il allait tourner à communiquer avec lui, il se dit.

Cette scène, plutôt, il n’allait jamais l’oublier. 


End file.
